Talk:Coyote Starrk
Notes I do believe that the correct form is Primera Espada. Primer is acceptable only when the noun it refers to ends with an 'o', for example 'primer perro', which means 'first dog'. : If you find any mistakes like that in the article, please fix them then. Acacia Akiyama 04:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) That is actually wrong. Primera Espada would make Stark a Female. If I am refering to myself, because I am male, for example, it would be "Yo Soy Primero" which means "I am first", and uses Masculine terms. He is the "Primero" Espada, not "Primera" Espada The World Platinum 16:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well Primera is what Stark stated, and yeah it's incorrect Spanish but that is what must be stated; Just like Cero Oscuras should be Cero Oscuro. You can put "Primero" on other articles so long as it's not jeopardizing Stark's statement about his rank. Really it's just simpler to put the first Espada or top Espada.Renji Abarai 19:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, "primera espada" is correct. "espada" is a feminine. LeonMorado 23:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Resurrección *I'm confused as to why his Resurrección release command is listed as "Kick About." From the chapter I read, he only says "kick." Chapter I read is from OneManga. Is their version incorrect? Twocents 07:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *The sleepyfans scanlations are often the first to come out because they're done quickly; not to disparage them of course, after all without them where would we be every friday morning? But the point I make is that they don't translate brilliantly all of the time. This is one of those times; "kechirase" ("kechirasu"?) means "To Kick About", not simply "Kick". Personally I think something like "Beat It" would have worked better (Works with the whole wolves/loneliness thing they have going on) --Gold 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *That makes sense. Thank you so much for taking the time to explain it to me. ^_^ Twocents 04:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :*It says "Disperse" on the page now, which seems to be a pretty significant difference from "Kick About". LapisScarab 19:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Name Why someone edits the article and writes his name as "Starrk"? Why the double r? Same goes for the talk page. Abedeus 10:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't right them but its probably just a typo, those things tend to happen --KingBarragan 10:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) We change it because in the cover page of Chapter 362 it's shown that the correct spelling of his name is "Starrk" and not "Stark". Same thing happened two weeks ago with "Harribel" instead of the wrong "Halibel". Evangelion0189 12:42, 19 June 2009 (CET) His named should be changed back to Stark, who ever changed it to Starrk just seems to think thee right for no logical reason --Swg66 00:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Just as stated above, his name is written as Starrk on the cover page of Chapter 362, therefore this is Kubo's official spelling of the name. I don't think you can get anymore logical a reason than that. Blackstar1 00:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) my bad i didn't notice that until you pointed it out--Swg66 01:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC)